


I Am Wild

by bravest_person_in_Wonderland



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Je Suis Farouche | I Am Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland
Summary: Narvin and Leela butt heads (again) during the early stages of the civil war.
Relationships: Leela & Narvin (Doctor Who), Leela & Romana II
Kudos: 3





	I Am Wild

"That's that, then," Romana said, beginning to stand from her desk. They were in the early hours of the war with Pandora and she had brought Narvin to her office to discuss current plans. 

"No." 

"What else is there?" Romana raised an eyebrow. 

Narvin sighed. "The Outlanders." He paused for a moment as if thinking, then continued. "There are enough of them to be an asset if we can win them to our side, but they're liable to become apathetic because they are so far removed from the Capitol. Someone needs to go and convince them, but I can't think who would be... passionate enough." 

Leela spoke up then, from her place standing at Romana's shoulder. "Well, here I am," she said boldly. "Why not send me?" 

"You?" Narvin's lip twitched in disdain. 

"Me." Leela stepped out from behind the desk. 

"You, trying to inspire Gallifreyans to support a society that you yourself despise?" 

"Why not?" 

Narvin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you be good for something?" 

"I had thought I was already good for things," Leela replied, vitriol in her voice. 

"You don't even believe in our cause." 

"I believe in Romana." Leela's reply was firm as she glanced at the Lady President, who was quietly watching this exchange. 

"You truly mean to tell me that you will do this, rally the outlanders, simply because you _believe in Romana?_ And how do you plan to go about it?" 

Leela lifted her chin. "I will tell them of the good Romana has done, the way she has treated me even though I am an outsider to this world and its society. I will tell them of her prince-ables." 

" _Principles,_ " Narvin corrected impatiently. "But really, Leela," he said her name with disapproval, "you?" 

Leela gave a small, defiant smile. "You do not do me justice, Narvin." 

Narvin scoffed. "Be serious." 

A flash in Leela's eyes. "I am wild."

She spoke truth. The warrior was not simply wild, she was feral. Uncontrollable, like a wild animal. And perhaps that was what was needed in this instance, with the more feral Outlanders.

Narvin was quiet for a moment, then made a dismissive gesture to show that he had come to a decision. 

"Alright, Leela. I'll give you a chance. You'll go to the Outlanders, try and convince them." 

Leela gave a savage grin and looked at Romana for confirmation. At the President's nod, she stepped toward the door. 

Narvin called after her, "You do have a communicator, correct?" 

Leela smirked over her shoulder. "Of course. Be easy, Narvin." And she walked out

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't try as hard to mimic Hugo's writing style in this as I did with [Dust & Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124919) simply because I'm actually mid-writing a canon-era Les Mis fic and that takes enough words as it is lol (sorry but that's my Barricade Day project, so you'll have to wait to read that one 👀). 
> 
> Also, Romana spent enough time travelling with the Doctor that she 100% recognizes that this whole scene strongly parallels a scene from classic human literature, but she's stuck behind the fourth wall right now so I couldn't get a joke in there.


End file.
